


anklet promise and crying sky

by felixsunshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, binnes last vlog but with channie, more sweet than spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsunshine/pseuds/felixsunshine
Summary: The thing about holidays and being with his favorite person takes him to the fourth topic he forgot:4. holidays mean more free time to kiss Chan without him joking that Changbin is taking his focus away from work.or: Changbin's second vlog but Chan is there with him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145
Collections: things





	anklet promise and crying sky

**Author's Note:**

> good morning good night anywhere you are! i'm looking for binchaners pls don't leave me alone let's hug each other :')
> 
> fun fact: my mind was like let's write a binchan fic that is >not< explicit BUT THEN when i saw there were already horny parts mmm i'm pretty sorry about that, my intentions are good. pinky promise!
> 
> this is really inspired by binnie's vlog, but it's also quite different, of course. also binnie's noona makes a lot of cameos lol
> 
> hope you enjoy it! my bad for any mistakes +_+

Holidays are great. Changbin loves and thanks for the holidays in the year, doesn't matter which one. He doesn't even want to know about the deep meaning of them all, the only thing that really matters is:

1\. holidays mean a lot of rest, without any alarm disturbing him and waking up when his body feels like it;

2\. holidays mean seeing his mom, dad and dear older sister;

3\. holidays mean a perfect excuse to eat more and whatever he wants without feeling guilty.

He had three days off plus the weekend (blessed extended holidays) and wanted to make the most of it, he even had a plan in mind: the sea and the valley in the mountains. Only one goal for these days: to be lazy.

Actually, his sister had sent everything by message, she's the one all organized that cannot go to the market without planning every single detail or without a list of things she should buy. Changbin? Making a list or planning things is an old thing and he only takes what his desire warns him on the spot.

He lived freestyle, _almost_ all the time. It's quite healing, if you ask him. He only makes lists for things he loves.

Changbin wanted to take Chan with him, just like back in January when they went to a ski resort. Even his mother insisted to call the boy again, claiming he eats well. Changbin also knew that he was alone on his days off, as his family is in Australia. Jisung couldn't stay with him, as he would also visit his family. So why not? Having Chan next to him is an adventure.

Another reason (not that he needed one) to take him: the sea. Chan loves the sea and Changbin knows it.

"Are you sure I'm not going to disturb anything?" Chan asked, still a little unsure, but smiling shyly.

Changbin just rolled his eyes, smiling when he saw Chan speaking so formally suddenly.

"Yes, you'll be such a pain in the ass, that's exactly why I'm calling you," Changbin replied ironically. Chan just pouted at the raw response.

They stayed in a pension, a different one from the one of months ago but really cozy. His family seemed happier to see Chan than himself, their son, and that for some reason left him so relieved and gave him the feeling that everything was right, that everything was happening as it should be. If he tried to explain, as if Chan were the missing piece of an incomplete puzzle, the puzzle being his family.

Right on the first day they went to the sea. It was good seeing the low waves and the water so clean that seemed to be filtered. The sun wasn't that strong but he had to apply sunscreen all over his skin anyway.

Chan immediately let out a breath as he was facing the sea, he seemed to feel at home in such a place. Changbin watched him close his eyes and just feel the wind blowing over his face. The wind was really strong, his black shirt moving aggressively on his body but it was good to feel the breeze. When Chan opened his eyes, Changbin was still staring at him and he couldn't help but smile softly.

That's why he wanted so much to bring the boy on this small trip, to be able to see Chan relax is heartwarming. Changbin knows more than anyone that he _never_ rests, even when the day allows him to rest, or when the weather begs him to rest. Never, he can't stand still.

His deep thoughts were cut off by his older sister making a sudden appearance:

"Oh, the closed parasol looks a lot like a squid," she pointed her finger at the thing just in front of them. "It's Seo Changbin."

This immediately took a laugh out of her, apparently proud of her (bad) joke, and Chan couldn't take it either, bursting into laughter joining her. His sister lifted her hand for Chan to complete her high five and the older boy happily contributed.

"Wow, the betrayal," Changbin said trying to sound dramatic, but holding back his laugh. Thank goodness that Jisung wasn't there either, otherwise there would be three against him. He went back looking at the closed parasol that apparently resembled a squid to see if he really looked like the object.

Changbin refused to believe such an accusation. As soon as he looked at Chan again, the boy tried to hide his laughter. His sister far out of sight.

He suddenly found himself asking if it was _really_ that good to have an older sister.

(Yes, it was).

"Don't worry," Chan said, smiling slightly. "You're a little bit more pretty than the squid," he winked, assuring him.

"Just a little?" Changbin asked pouting.

"Yeah, just a little bit," he confirmed, showing the small amount with his fingers. Chan chuckled at his priceless reaction.

Already day 2.

Chan's face was slightly swollen and Changbin thought he was cute. They slept (cuddled) together, even though there were two beds in the room. Believe it or not Chan was really trying to rest (after a lot of stubbornness and Changbin begging him to leave his laptop for _two_ seconds, the songs wouldn't disappear from there). He could feel Chan uneasy at night, but as soon as Changbin noticed, he stroked his hair, placing small kisses on his forehead. He's not sure if Chan felt the gesture, but he hopes so.

They never named their relationship, but if Changbin thinks about it for a moment there's a specific category that he fit into.

Family.

Chan is Changbin's family, the real meaning of feeling at home.

Of course he has his dear parents and his (annoying) sister. Changbin loves them so much and cannot explain how grateful he is for growing up around such good people.

But family also means much more than just having the same blood, right? Means loving someone so much that you can't imagine yourself without them.

Chan is _that_ person. He remembers when they had their first kiss in the small studio and how it felt natural, _right_ and heavenly. They didn't talk about what it meant, because it was already too obvious. His mouth just closed the small distance between them, just like a magnet pulling him.

They talk a lot about everything, they stay up all night sometimes just having deep conversations, but they never stopped to discuss what they are. It really isn't necessary, but if Changbin tries to explain properly, Chan is like feeling at home.

If he thinks deeply, there are several categories where Chan is first place. His favorite company, his favorite voice.

Yeah, but let's not think too much and keep it simple.

Metaphorically, Chan is his day _one_.

Literally, Chan means his home.

He was sitting in the valley, his two feet into the water. The water was transparent, no photograph could capture correctly how beautiful the view was in front of him. He rested his feet on top of the rocks, he could also see some fish here and there. And yes, Chan with a puffy face joining him.

His older sister grilling some meat for them right behind, his parents probably inside the pension choosing some vegetables so they can eat well.

Changbin wore a bucket hat, a plain white t-shirt and shorts that went just above the middle of his thighs. Chan almost the same, but in a black t-shirt.

Chan only used dark colors, Changbin always _loved_ the dark.

"You're wearing the ankle bracelet I gave you," Chan pointed out, sitting next to him on the rocks, also putting his feet into the water.

The water was a little cold and Changbin noticed Chan's grimace when putting them there, it's only a matter of minutes for them to feel like freezing in that cold water and run inside.

"I never take it off," he said, smiling. His thigh touching Chan's lightly. The wind was steady, a few drops of water falling on their skin with the waterfall just in front of them. The mountains right behind.

It was hot, maybe more than yesterday. The sun took away all its shyness today and Changbin wasn't the biggest summer fan. He just liked holidays, summer holidays are the best to enjoy. The sun itself is his rival, but it's not like he loves winter too. Autumn is a good one, spring has its moments (but he only liked the flowers, to be honest).

He decided to put on his sunglasses, experimenting how it looked on him. The sun was blocking his view and it was _annoying_.

"Should I put them on or not? How do I look?" Changbin asked, adjusting the glasses on his face looking at Chan.

"It doesn't matter, you look beautiful anyway," he said sleepily. He chuckled and his swollen eyes almost disappeared when he looked at Changbin. The sun didn't help either, but it's _cute_.

"I have a hat covering me and glasses that hide most of my face and you still think I look good?" Changbin asked, his heart didn't hide the pleasure of hearing that.

"Yes, you're the cutest squid," Chan teased him, laughing lazily.

Changbin sighed angrily, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Chan held his hand trying to redeem himself, but Changbin was determined to complete his theater. He just intertwined his fingers with Chan's for a few seconds until he released himself and stood up, walking slowly over to his sister. He could still hear Chan's little giggles.

The meat already looked good and there was noodles on the table too. Spicy the way he liked it.

He tried to help his sister but she soon dismissed him, claiming that his "good brother theater" wouldn't work today.

Everyone is dedicated to annoy Changbin, just like any other day.

But he doesn't care, he loves it. Seeing people smile because of him is the best thing.

On the third day, Changbin had his arms around Chan's waist.

The thing about holidays and being with his favorite person takes him to the fourth topic he forgot:

4\. holidays mean more free time to kiss Chan without him joking that Changbin is taking his focus away from work.

(Jisung also wouldn't let them, claiming that if they kissed in front of him, he might as well join them).

His heart pressed against Chan's chest and his mouth leaving small kisses on his neck. He could feel Chan's lotion slightly. He always smelled good, a smell that just screams _Christopher Bang_ , not necessarily some expensive perfume.

Changbin could argue with anyone about how Chan's hugs are the best. If you ever wonder how they are, the keywords would be: honey, caramel, vanilla, chocolate, sugar, warm, fuzzy and cuddly.

He lifted his head slightly and Chan took the opportunity to smile at him, Changbin didn't even have time to return the smile when he felt Chan's lips pressing on his gently. Changbin practically melted with the touch, hugging him even tighter and getting even closer to him. Chan's body was so warm over his.

But he already wanted more, Changbin kissed him trying to show it and Chan just returned everything with the same meaning, his fingers stroking his hair and pulling Changbin to stay on top of him. It was magical how Chan could understand anything he wanted with just a look, a kiss or a touch.

Being like this with Chan is already so good, just kissing him is amazing, but they haven't had a break from work in a while. And Changbin wanted more.

"I just want to tell you that we're still in a house with your family inside, it's not too late yet and you're not exactly quiet," Chan warned as soon as they separated, smirking, his mouth already swollen and the tip of his nose a bit red. Absolutely the cutest.

"There's a way for me to stay quiet," Changbin replied, kissing Chan again and looking him right in the eye. He always loved things in his mouth.

He slowly slid his hands over Chan's abdomen, pulling his black shirt up a little. Changbin lightly pressed his hands on Chan's cock over his shorts and started kissing his neck again, going down to his chest.

Changbin soon had his mouth on Chan's abdomen and the older boy seemed to understand what Changbin had in mind, letting out a deep breath in anticipation. Changbin could feel Chan breathing deeply while kissing there, even a little tense, shivering with Changbin's hands exploring his skin. Even though he has done it countless times, every single one is amazing.

"Can I?" Changbin asked, lifting his head again with his hand ready to take off his shorts. He didn't even specify the question but Chan already nodded his head positively, his eyes wide and hungry.

The way Chan looked at him was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He seemed to want to swallow him whole and at the same time his eyes sparkled following his every move, a small smile on his heart-shaped lips.

Without his shorts, Changbin could kiss his thighs more freely while touching his thick cock. Soon his mouth finds the tip, teasing Chan while looking at him. He wanted Chan to feel good and Changbin always loved to feel his mouth so full.

Chan's hand now in Changbin's hair, his fingers lovingly playing with it. He had his tongue still teasing the tip of Chan's cock, licking the precum that shoots out and sucking there for a good time.

"You won't make me beg, you know that, right?" Chan warned when he saw Changbin taking too long to swallow everything. He smiled, licking his lips at seeing Changbin so focused. His voice was sweet and Chan was sometimes too gentle in bed, not that he didn't like it, but there were times when he wanted Chan to absolutely destroy him.

"You're lucky that I want this more than you do," a lie, Changbin knew very well that Chan was crazy about his mouth.

And that was obvious when Chan let out a loud moan when Changbin swallows him deeper than he expected. He sucked his entire base all the way to the tip again and saw Chan biting his lips trying to contain any noises, knowing well that people could be possibly awake. He almost felt bad for doing this with them in the house (not really).

Chan obviously managed to be quieter than Changbin would be, and it's for the best because they really didn't want anyone to know that he had his tongue on Chan's dick right now. But even so, he took it as a challenge, if Chan wouldn't beg, he would at least make him feel really nice around him.

It's true, he really loves things in his mouth and Chan's cock is probably first on this list. Watching him lose control because of his lips is beautiful. He continued bopping his head quickly, his cock almost hitting the back of his throat and Changbin loved every touch. It gets messy but he enjoys it so much.

His hair is short, but he can still feel Chan pulling gently, never taking his hands away from there. His low moans made Changbin shiver and he could hear Chan cursing over and over.

"You were made for this," Chan says, his moans like songs to his ears. Changbin holding his thigh so he doesn't move. He loved it when Chan fucked his mouth but specifically today he wanted only his tongue to make him come, with him standing still. "You look so good, princess."

Chan definitely knows him well and how much he likes to be called that, or any sweet nickname to be honest. This only encourages him to suck his cock more and more, alternating between a very fast pace and a slow and tortuous one.

One day he would make Chan beg for it, just to boost his ego a bit.

"Baby, if you don't pull out now, I'll come in your mouth," Chan warned sweetly. Changbin wanted exactly that, he wanted to _taste_ it, that’s why he didn’t stop.

He can see Chan moaning softly, his fingers even tighter in his hair when Chan spills into his mouth with a last gasp.

Changbin swallows every drop and slowly takes out his mouth, seeing Chan oversensitive. He licks his lips and smiles seeing how sinful Chan looks in front of him, completely breathless, with nothing underneath and his black shirt just above his nipples.

Chan strokes his cheek lightly, pulling his face closer. He kisses Changbin with love and desire, his warm body completely pressed to him, but he's still needy. Chan bit his lip pushing to him, not too hard but Changbin loved the feeling. He stops kissing him for what seems like hours later, lost in Chan's taste.

He's _so_ sweet.

"What do you want, Binnie? Tell me and I'll give it to you," he said kissing his cheek, and then right where his pulse point is. Changbin groans with the lightest touches and he's sure Chan can feel how hard he is.

He took Chan's hand that caressed his face and kissed his palm. Then he stroked his fingers and pointed at them.

"Want these in me, want you to fuck me with them," Changbin said, almost whispering but not a single trace of shyness. His eyes shining with desire. The way Chan looked at him was enough for him to want to come untouched right there.

Chan slowly put the tip of his fingers in his mouth and Changbin happily accepted. Chan didn't even have to do much and Changbin was already sucking on them, looking straight into his eyes.

"Fuck, Binnie. You're so _pretty_ ," he again stroked Changbin's hair with his other hand and pulled his fingers out of his mouth a few seconds later. Chan ran his thumb over his swollen lips and pressed a sweet kiss to them.

He quickly reached for the lube and applied a good amount on his fingers. Chan looked for a comfortable position to both of them and started taking care of Changbin the way he wanted since the beginning.

"Really need you to be more quiet this time even though I love your sounds," Chan said pressing a peck on the corner of his mouth. "I'll keep kissing you, okay?"

As if that's a problem.

He was already used to it, feeling Chan fingering him is quite an experience. Exactly why he asked for this privilege, only Chan reaches all the right places, only Chan knows him so well as to make everything go like the first lovely time. Chan knows exactly how to make him feel good and see stars.

The real problem is to be quiet during the process, but he'll manage it.

He wants to feel full, he _loves_ to feel full with anything. Chan starts gently, the intrusion doesn't hurt, as he adjusts quickly, what really hurts is how much he wants, no, _needs_ it. His back lifting slightly and Chan presses kisses on his waist, then immediately goes up to kiss his mouth like he said he would.

Seconds later, he adds the second finger and Changbin lets out a breathless groan, already pretty worked up. Being honest he could come with just sucking Chan, but he wanted to feel _full_. Chan kissing him every time he pushes in makes Changbin feel completely loved.

Changbin soon begs for the third finger and Chan smiles at how impatient he is. He asks him to wait, making sure he doesn't get hurt.

Chan so far was slow and careful, and as much as Changbin loved that pace, he still needed more and _right now_. He started to rub himself on Chan's fingers and Chan stops him, his other hand firm on his waist. Changbin whimpers and Chan only responds by kissing him more deeply, his tongue entering his mouth this time. He also starts to fuck Changbin faster and he almost drops tears with how good he feels. Chan thrusting to that sweet spot again and again. Changbin was in heaven.

He's grateful that Chan kisses him throughout the process, his kisses allowing his loud moans to be just for them to hear.

"You take my fingers so well, baby," Chan says, knowing how Changbin loves to be praised. "So pretty like this, next time wanna be inside you. You're the prettiest like that."

Everything became too much for Changbin to take, he started to touch himself and it wasn't long before he came with Chan's fingers inside him.

He really tried to contain himself but without Chan's lips on his, the noise would have been much louder. So yeah, Chan did all the work.

Pure bliss, he trembled oversensitive and finally felt better. Chan didn't stop kissing him even for a second. Taking off his fingers slowly after Changbin allowed.

Changbin already felt sleepy. Chan got up to get a towel and clean him, but he immediately missed the warmth.

He's so clingy.

When Chan did everything he needed to do and came back, for what seemed like forever, Changbin hugged him tight. Again his arms found his waist and Chan smiled with so many kisses.

Feeling Chan let out giggles between kisses makes his heart beat faster than it should.

"Don't stay awake for too long," Changbin said pressing sleepy kisses to Chan's swollen lips.

"I won't, baby," Chan replied. He kissed Changbin's forehead last and Changbin took the opportunity to rest his head on his chest.

Home.

He already missed the place and the last day is just tomorrow. He got up early, running to the kitchen.

He looked for his family but was unable to find them. They were probably still asleep.

It was cloudy outside, a strange contrast to the summer. Rain falling lightly from the sky. He could see through the window the drops falling on the gray stones. That way they wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the trip, but that's okay. There's a small fireplace that can keep them warm, enough food for weeks and Chan's hugs.

He decided to make his breakfast, without knowing how to cook at all.

Chan had already taught him how to crack an egg once, so _okay_ he can do that. It's not that difficult, right?

Apparently it _is_ , because he still found eggshells in his meal. A failure, but he could eat. That's what matters.

It didn't take long for Chan to find him in the kitchen, eating the (failed) eggs. Changbin smiled when he saw him in his huge black hoddie and also black shorts.

Chan kissed his shoulders and Changbin grabbed his arms now around him. He intertwined their fingers. His unfinished food right in front of him.

"Why is the sky crying?" Changbin asked, a question that had no clear answer, of course. He just let his thoughts out for a moment. But Chan still answered. It took him a while looking out of the window, but he answered.

"It doesn't necessarily need to be crying from sadness, right? Maybe it's joy," he replied, his voice hoarse showing he just woke up.

And he's right, thinking that way makes him feel better, for some reason. For a person who feels the seasons a lot and can become moody, that's a great way to see the world.

With Chan's arms around his neck and hugging him from behind, Changbin managed to see the bracelet on Chan's right arm, really paying attention this time. It's the same bracelet that he has on his ankle, the same that Chan gave him.

It always resembled a promise, at least for him, and it's nice to see Chan using it all the time too.

It's a shame that holidays go by so fast.

5\. holidays mean loving Chan.

Later that night, Chan was unable to sleep. Changbin could feel the tension on his skin and that alone broke his heart.

He asked Changbin to sing him something, _anything_ , claiming that his voice soothed him. He heard that a lot, that his voice is beautiful when he sings, but hearing Chan say that always seems _wrong_ , since the older boy has a much sweeter voice than his.

So Changbin sang for him, this time he was the person who caressed Chan's hair. This time he was the person who took care of Chan, something new since he always puts others above himself and never lets anyone help him.

He sang softly, so only Chan could hear.

He tried to remember all Chan's favorite songs and the songs they worked together too. 

Just as if he's putting a child to sleep he sings, his voice sounding like a lullaby.

And the funny thing is: it worked.

When he least expected it, he felt Chan's body heavier against his and his deep breath.

It should be an insult that Changbin's voice put him to sleep, but it isn't. In fact, Changbin was so happy to see him sleeping peacefully.

It's an immediate relief. Now he can rest, too. Tomorrow is the last day, but he wasn't as sad as he thought he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) warned you this was more sweet not just smut
> 
> just like itzy don't be shy and talk to me i love comments +_+
> 
> thank you if you read till the end, don't forget to take care of yourself!


End file.
